Forsaken Navy
The Forsaken Navy '''is the naval military force of the Forsaken of Lordaeron. It is one of the largest navies of Azeroth. The Forsaken Navy, while numerically superior than most naval forces in the world, is regarded as one of the worst naval forces in the world in terms of ship quality. Though there has been little to suggest their naval superiority around the world, they rather show their prowess within the New Horde Navy, whose Navy has always been traditionally weaker than that of their counterpart's. The '''Forsaken Navy is a major branch of the greater Forsaken military forces. While many argue their ability to put out significant amounts of ships from differing parts of the world is a boon, it has proven to be worse than expected. Forsaken naval ships are not built, they are dredged from the ocean by way of dark magic; almost akin to necromancy. This magic dredges up the water logged ships that were sunk around the various waters of the Kingdom of Lordaeron that the Forsaken now call their borders. The great battlegrounds of Baradin Bay and the northern coast of Lordaeron are rich with fallen ships from many periods, and as a result, the Forsaken Navy lacks any sense of uniformity or regularity outside of ships of the same era; with the hull stripped and converted to the closest design possible to the standard Forsaken Destroyer; adorned by a massive horned skull ornament at the fore of the ship. The issue with most Forsaken naval vessels is that most of the ship body has been damaged by water and obviously by whatever sunk the ship to begin with. Repairs are typically minor to these vessels and it has been observed numerous times that this has caused the Forsaken ships to sink quite frequently as they are blasted apart by better designed and maintained ships. This also makes the ships normally inhospitable to non-Forsaken crewmembers, as the poor quality of the ship's maintenance often leads to sickness on extended voyages. One of the better examples of Forsaken naval failure has been during the Invasion of Gilneas. Despite the significant numbered fleet that was sent alongside a horde Gunship, it only took a single Alliance Gnomish Submarine to sink the entire fleet. Many have regarded this as a colossal failure and is likely why the Horde appears to rely on the orcish metal man-o-war's. For the most part it seems they have used Forsaken vessels for troop transport and little more, as the war in Pandaria saw the usage of limited Forsaken vessels. These failures ultimately saw a revitalization of the Forsaken navy come the Invasion of the Burning Legion. Adopting newer ship designs, akin to those used by the Alliance at the time of the war, the Forsaken began to mix newly constructed ships with their older destroyer models. These destroyers were reinforced to be more durable on the high-seas, though still faced similar issues as before with their ability to be defended. Regardless of this, however, their quantity vs quality standard allowed them to be fielded consistently. Forsaken design was capstoned with the unveiling of the Forsaken Battleship, a new vessel design that saw use first on the shores of Darkshore to devastating effect. With new weaponry such as plague ballistae, anti-personnel ship-to-ship plague catapults as well as a much more reinforced hull design; the vessel hallmarked the potential shift in design philosophy in the Forsaken navy. The Forsaken Navy has been an integral part of Horde operations, including the various landings on Northrend coasts and the Forsaken-led Invasion of Gilneas. Category:Forsaken Navy Category:Naval Fleets